


Falling In Love Over the Phone is Perfectly Valid

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, because i love good friends who tease each other, but neither ennoshita nor tanaka are psychics, daichi has a psychic agency, it's a psychic au, it's fluffy, kinoshita and narita are there to tease enno, like always, rip them, suga is not subtle, tanaka keeps calling to chat with enno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: In a world where some people were born with specific psychic powers, Ennoshita was not one of them. Still, when his senpai from high school asked if he would work for him at his Psychic Agency, Ennoshita had accepted.OrTanaka keeps calling a Psychic Agency to chat with the phone clerk.Ennotana Week day 7: alternative universe





	Falling In Love Over the Phone is Perfectly Valid

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! We're at the last day! Ennotana Week has been such a blast! Thank you to everyone who has created works and consumed them. 
> 
> Here's my last fic for the week. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Lils (I don't deserve you).

“You have reached Karasuno Psychic Agency. Ennoshita Chikara speaking. How may we help?”

In a world where some people were born with specific psychic powers, Ennoshita was not one of them. Still, when his senpai from high school asked if he would work for him at his Psychic Agency, Ennoshita had accepted.

“Hi, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” a male voice said on the other end of the line. “I’m callin’ because my cat has gone missin’. She’s been gone for three days now, and I’m startin’ to get worried.”

“I’m just going to need your address, Tanaka-san, and then we’ll dispatch a psychic as soon as we can.”

“Ah, thanks.”

Ennoshita wrote the caller’s name and address down on a sticky note. He then left his desk, to go alert his boss of the job.

“Daichi-san,” Ennoshita called, as he knocked on his doorframe, even though the door was open.

Sawamura Daichi was the owner of Karasuno Psychic Agency. He had been Ennoshita’s volleyball captain and senpai in high school.

Daichi looked up from his paperwork. “Ah, Ennoshita, is there a new job?”

“Yeah.” Ennoshita walked into the room. “For Hinata-kun. A missing cat.”

Psychics’ abilities weren’t what people usually assumed. Most psychic were just incredibly good at finding things if they got a good description of it. It was like they could somehow see it in their inner eye. Usually, psychics had an affinity for finding a specific thing. Hinata had an affinity for animals.

At Karasuno Psychic Agency they had psychics with different types of affinities. Daichi and his assistant Yachi had an affinity for people, and they were mostly called in by the police to help find missing people. Yachi had an especially strong affinity for moving people. Kageyama had an affinity for things. Whatever it was, if it was a non-living thing, Kageyama could find it. He was also the most accurate of the psychics at Karasuno. No one knew what Sugawara’s affinity was, but sometimes Ennoshita wondered if he was a mind reader.

Daichi hit a button on his desk, calling for Hinata. The young man ran into the room not long after, excited about a new job.

“Is there a job for me, Daichi-boss-san?” Hinata asked eagerly, vibrating in place.

“Ennoshita has the info you need. And, please, drop the ‘boss’,” Daichi said with a sigh.

“Yes, Daichi-boss-san!” Hinata saluted. Ennoshita handed over the sticky note, and Hinata was out of the room in a whirlwind of orange.

“I wish he would stop adding boss to my name. It makes me feel like I’m Yakuza.”

Ennoshita laughed at Daichi’s pain.

 

Ennoshita was talking with his fellow phone clerks, Kinoshita and Narita, when the phone rang again.

Picking up the phone, Ennoshita said: “You have reached Karasuno Psychic Agency. Ennoshita Chikara speaking. How may we help?”

“Uhm, yes, hi, this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke again,” a male voice Ennoshita had heard before said.

“Oh, hi!” Ennoshita said. “How’s your cat?”

“She’s fine, thank ya so much for the help, by the way. Yer guy was a great help!”

“I’m glad to hear that!” Ennoshita smiled to himself. “But what can we help you with this time?”

“I’m not calling for myself, this time. My sister lost her wallet, and we were hoping ya could help?”

“No problem! Same address?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“We’ll send a guy to you soon.”

“Thanks.”

Ennoshita put the handle down and noticed that his co-workers were looking at him.

 “A returning caller?” Kinoshita asked, and Ennoshita nodded.

“That’s great for business,” Narita said.

Ennoshita grabbed his mug of tea and walked to Daichi’s office to tell him about the job.

 

The Tanaka siblings lost things quite often, Ennoshita realised, as Tanaka called the Agency every few days. Somehow, it was always Ennoshita who got his calls, and after some time, Ennoshita started to suspect that Kinoshita and Narita were doing it on purpose. Not that Ennoshita minded, though. He liked talking to Tanaka, and every time he called, they chatted a little bit longer.

“… and then he smashed the ball into the ground, and I could almost feel it. Like the ground was shakin’!”

“Wow,” Ennoshita said. “I would have liked to have been there. That’s so cool.”

Ennoshita felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Suga’s smiling face. He coughed.

“Anyway,” he said quickly, “what can we help you with?”

“Missy ran away again,” Tanaka said with a sigh.

“Well, we’ll send Hinata-kun over as soon as he’s free.”

“Thanks. Lookin’ forward to seein’ the little guy again.”

When Ennoshita hung up, Suga was still standing next to him.

“A friend?” he asked, an angelic look on his face.

“Uh … a returning caller?” Ennoshita tried.

“Well,” Suga said, “it seems like you two are becoming good friends? Or?”

Ennoshita cast his eyes down, a slight blush on his face. “He’s nice.”

Suga’s smile seemed to only get wider. “Oh, so he is. Well, just remember, no flirting at work.”

Ennoshita almost choked on his own spit.

 

“So,” Kinoshita said, cornering Ennoshita by the tea kettle, “how’s it going with your recurring caller? Tanaka-san was it?”

“Fine,” Ennoshita answered. “Well, except for the fact that he and his sister are losing things all the time… They should really learn to be more careful.”

Kinoshita gave Ennoshita a _look_ and sat down by the table in the breakroom. “You sure that’s why he keeps calling?”

Ennoshita lifted an eyebrow at his co-worker. “Why else would he call?”

“I don’t know,” Kinoshita sighed. “To talk to you, maybe?”

Ennoshita’s grip on his tea cup slipped for a second, but in the last moment he caught it again. He stared at Kinoshita, then he started coughing. His face was quickly turning red. “W-why would you say that?” Ennoshita stuttered.

“Are you serious?” Kinoshita said exasperatedly. “He calls at least twice a week, and last time you talked on the phone for half an hour before he told you he lost his rubber duck. His _rubber duck_! He pays every time we send a psychic, and it’s not cheap either. Why else would he call so often other than to get an excuse to talk to you?”

Ennoshita hid his face behind his mug.

“I don’t doubt that the first couple of times were genuine,” Kinoshita continued. “And they were also the times when he or his sister actually needed help finding things of value, but now, if it’s not an excuse to talk to you, I’ll wear that ugly, striped shirt of yours to work for a week.”  

“Hey!” Ennoshita said weakly.

“Next time he calls,” Kinoshita said, “ask him out. Don’t let the poor man spend more of his money on talking to you on the phone. Everyone can see you both want it.”

 

The next time Ennoshita noticed Tanaka’s number on the phone display, he remembered the conversation he’d had with Kinoshita, and decided that today was the day. He took a deep breath and picked up the handle.

“Tanaka-san, hello,” Ennoshita greeted.

“Ah … uh … hi, Ennoshita.”

Instead of launching into conversation as they usually did, Tanaka seemed almost nervous. Shy.

“Oh, uhm, Tanaka-” Ennoshita started, but Tanaka cut him off, blurting out: “I seem to have lost my heart. Can ya help me find it?”

Ennoshita didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. The pick-up line was so bad, but at the same time he was over the moon because Tanaka seemed to want the same as him. As Ennoshita’s brain was melting, his mouth decided to do the work for him. “Sorry, I’m not a psychic.”

Realising what he had said, Ennoshita could hear Tanaka searching for the right words on the other end of the line. Quickly he added: “But I can help you find a restaurant if you want to go out for dinner with me on Friday?”

 

“Your date is today, am I right?” Suga sidled up next to Ennoshita. Looking him up and down, Suga sighed. “I’m picking out your outfit for you. We don’t want to scare your date away, do we?”

Ennoshita who had no idea how Suga had known about the date in the first place, stared at him, open-mouthed.

“Then it’s decided,” Suga said. “I’ll meet you at your place at five.”

Ennoshita closed his mouth, realising that he had no choice.

Later that same evening, Ennoshita was walking towards the restaurant he and Tanaka had decided on. He still didn’t know how Tanaka looked, but they had decided to meet outside the restaurant, right under the nearest street light.

Ennoshita was getting nervous. What if Tanaka wasn’t who he thought? What if he was being pranked? Or what if Tanaka was fifty years old and potbellied? He almost turned around and walked back home, but, no, that was out of the question. He had promised he’d be there.

Ennoshita noticed the restaurant first. Then he saw the man under the street light. He looked to be Ennoshita’s age. Dressed in a leather jacket, dark jeans, and a white t-shirt, a biker helmet in his hand, a pair of gloves sticking out of it. Walking towards him, Ennoshita noticed that his light hair was buzzed at the sides but grown out in soft curls on top.

“Tanaka-san, I guess?” Ennoshita asked as he walked up to the man. The man looked up from his phone, and his eyes widened. Ennoshita could almost feel his gaze travel across him. At this moment, he was thankful he’d let Suga pick his outfit. A pair of jeans, and a light blue button-down, cuffed at the sleeves.

“Ah, yes, that’s me,” the man said. “Are ya Ennoshita?”

Ennoshita nodded, and he noticed how Tanaka’s pierced ears went red.

“Come on, let’s go in,” Ennoshita said, with a smile. Meeting Tanaka seemed to have been the right choice.


End file.
